Cuento de navidad
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Un cuento de navidad con muchas rimas raras. Muy meloso (Contenido R/M en la parte 2) BXB Slash 801 BAFFY
1. Melosidad

MELOSIDADES ANIMADAS DE AYER Y HOY, PRESENTA:

\- Cuento de navidad –

aaaah~ La navidad con los looney tunes, tan hermosa como desastrosa. Toda la ciudad se preparaba para un veinticuatro de diciembre, el correcaminos dormía, coyote pensaba, Sam disparaba y piolín volaba, todo parecía una noche normal preparándose para un día especial.

\- Eeeeeh, ¿Cómo que trabajo en navidad? – Se escuchó de un conejo, que no estaba muy contento – Lo entiendo Kate, pero ¿Puedes decirles a los Warner que no estaré ese día? – Contestaba veloz el principal sintiendo que sus planes se estaban por aplazar.

\- Lo siento Bugs, me pidieron que grabáramos algo de navidad mañana, tú y piolín han sido llamados – Completaba la mujer desde la oficina, algo cansa y atareada, recargándose en su lugar, siendo más ese su casa que su hogar.

El conejo había colgado, después de aceptar claro, no podía negar que le molestaba el horario, pero le molestaba más decirle a ese pato.

\- Ammmm, ¿Daff? – Preguntó alzando la cabeza por toda la casa, se sentía más grande que antes, algo malo pasaba.

\- YA ESCUCHÉ DIENTÓN – Gritó irritado caminando a su cuarto – No te molestes en posponerlo – Soltó molesto y para nada dispuesto.

\- Daff… - Llamó a su pareja recibiendo únicamente un portazo como respuesta.

Y ahí estaba, solo en la sala, pensante y suspirante ¿Qué más pasaba? Él sabía que sus planes eran importantes, habían pensado en ese día debido a lo de antes, grabación tras grabación, día tras día, ni un momento les daba para darse, aunque sea una sonrisa. Por eso el pato había hablado, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban, había aportado.

"¡Tengamos una cita de navidad!" soltó sorprendiendo al conejo quien obviamente aceptó muy contento. Aunque ahora parecía una mala idea porque era de suponer una grabación navideña.

\- ¿C-Como que-que no ha-harán nada hoy? – Comentaba al día siguiente porky quien había sido invitado al hogar de esos looney. Bueno, "invitar" no es la palabra indicada, Daffy lo utilizaba para tener, aunque sea una buena mañana, ordenándole cocinar mientras escuchaba sus lamentos, el cerdito estaba acostumbrado, aunque no del todo satisfecho.

\- Tiene sus tontas grabaciones, sus tontos especiales, ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron a mí!? No hubiera aceptado, ¡pero ese el chiste! – Gritaba el emplumado

\- E-Espera u-un momento ¿Te m-molesta que cancelara B-Bugs la cita? ¿O q-que no t-te llamaran p-para trabajar? – Suspiraba enojado su amigo viendo como de nuevo salía el hilo

La vanidad del pato era de sorprender, aunque entre trabajo y trabajo, no tanto al parecer.

\- Vamos gordito, sabes que no es así – Suspiró con semblante serio – Si me molesta que no me llamen, porque soy el pato más genial del mundo – Soltó sin dudar, haciendo a porky únicamente suspirar – Pero ni siquiera duró la plática más de 10 minutos, el conejo solo lo aceptó sin más.

El rosado miró atentamente a Lucas, era raro verlo tan serio y ahora más por lo decaído de su ceño. No pudo evitar suspirar un poco triste al saber por quién era, no es que odiara al conejo, lo apreciaba de sobremanera, pero simplemente el pato era su mejor amigo, aunque a veces quisiera que otra cosa fuera.

\- Lu-Lucas – Llamó sirviendo la comida en el plato – M-Mejor come algo, d-después podemos ir a ver la ciudad adornada – Sonrió contento viendo a su amigo menos tenso, después de todo verlo feliz era su propio consuelo.

El desayuno pasó y caminaron al centro viendo cada tienda y cada deseo que tenía el pluminegro.

.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, y no tan contento, se encontraba nuestro principal, el conejo.

\- Bien, TOMA 2 ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, ESCENA 4, PIOLÍN ENTRA VOLANDO ¡ACCIÓN! – Se gritó con energía que poco a poco desaparecerían

(…)

\- Bien, TOMA 22 ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, ESCENA 10, DESPEDIDA … ¡acción! – Soltó un tanto fastidiado el director, después de casi 5 horas de grabación.

Los cartoon actuaban bien, si fuera por ellos esto había acabado recién, pero el bosque donde se encontraban era frio e inestable con sus ramas.

\- Oh oh, otra rama cayendo – Dijo piolín esquivando todas las que podía observando como el viento soplaba todo el día.

\- haaaa…. Bien, tómense un descanso, si es necesario grabamos la despedida dentro – Suspiró fastidiado un director ya cansado.

Bugs miraba la hora cada tanto, al parecer esperaba llegar para comprar algo. ¿Daffy se habría ido con alguien ya? Resonaba la pregunta en su cabeza, aunque no debería de dudar.

Lo quería, era verdad, pero siempre que algo malo pasaba el pato procuraba vengar, no quería pensar en si él se había ido con alguien más o si de otro planeta lo venían a visitar.

\- ¿Todo bien Bugs? – Preguntaba Kate tendiéndole un café con crema de zanahorias

\- Oh, claro que sí Kate, gracias – Sonrió tomando la bebida, sabía bien y eso le sorprendía.

\- Lamento lo de hoy, espero no haber arruinado mucho – Soltó suspirante – Yo también debería estar en casa – Decía resignada.

\- No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí – Confiaba el conejo, aunque no sabía si del todo estaba en lo cierto.

Si bien, si estaban físicamente ahí, pero tanto Kate, como él, no podían mantener su mente al cien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron cinco horas desde que su conejo se fue "¿su?" repitió ante la posesión.

Se encontraba frente al televisor, pasando canales y odiando todo lo relacionado con cenas y recitales, ¿Qué más importaba? Si con quien quería pasarlo, ya no estaba.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a alguien, no para una cita, claro que no, únicamente para platicarlo mejor, el marciano tenía en mente, pero era una mala idea como para hacerle frente, pensaba en Silvestre, pero Pepe seguro lo tendría como presente, ¿Qué tal Porky como antes? Pero tenerlo tanto tiempo lo volvía irritante.  
De ahí concluyo que no podía pasar tanto tiempo como con Bugs, y eso ajeno de ser algo cursi, era muy atroz.

¿Valdría la pena esperar por él? Rondaba por su cabeza, cuando un inesperado timbre lo tomó por sorpresa

"¿Quién diantres toca tan noche?" Pensó suspicaz esperando que algo bueno estuviera detrás.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Grito una pequeña de las cinco en total, y sin preguntar ni chistar iniciaron su recital

Cantaron y cantaron, Lucas intento frenarlas, pero no escucharon. La paciencia del pato empezaba a colmar, pero para suerte de las niñas alguien les iba a salvar.

-eeeeh, muy bonito niñas – Sonó a su costado estando ahí alguien tan esperado

\- Oh, Hola señor Bugs -Dijo la más alta – Mi familia y yo estamos esperando el programa de hoy – Comento contenta al ver al cartoon frente a ella.

\- ¿En verdad? Espero que les guste – Dijo un tanto dudoso, cosa que al pato le pareció muy curioso

Despidiendo a las niñas entro tranquilamente, con una bolsa en mano y la sonrisa prominente.

\- ¿Qué quieres dientón? ¿Terminaron el tonto especial? – Pregunto groseramente caminando por el salón, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba feliz por su aparición.

\- No – Dijo cortado

\- ¿Qué?

\- No acabamos, No sé que hagan los editores – Comentó recordando, viendo como el pato parecía asombrado.

\- ¿¡De qué hablas conejo!? – Gritó enojado - ¿Te parece un juego que te dieran una gran oportunidad? – Preguntó con seriedad, al parecer, más de la que Bugs esperaba encontrar

El conejo tomo aire, no quería gritar, menos sabiendo la razón de su pesar. Le explico los detalles, algunos más adornados, intentando explicar lo que había pasado.

\- Pues el rodaje no iba del todo bien – Se sentó en el sillón mirando el televisor – eeeh, yo y Kate teníamos planes antes de eso, nadie estaba feliz de estar ahí y después de cinco horas preferimos irnos, Piolín se quedó grabando su despedida debido a que la abuela tenía un evento y terminaría apenas en una hora, así que tenía tiempo, por nuestro lado queríamos mejor pasar el rato en nuestra casa – Soltó confiado viendo como el pato se sentaba a su lado, con una mirada confundida el pato lo observaba, ¿Era Bugs a su lado? Eso pensaba.

No sabia que decir ni como actuar, veía perplejo a quien quería regañar.

\- Me estas diciendo que rechazaste una propuesta así por…. – Quería decirlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

\- Por ti, Daff – Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que el otro looney simplemente se sonrojara.

Lucas miró el espacio entre él y Bugs, pensándolo dos veces se acercó y acurrucó. Vieron la tele un poco de tiempo hasta escuchar un "traje algo" algo contento.

\- ¿Ahora que trajiste? – Preguntó curioso Daffy

El principal se levantó y fue por la bolsa, dejándola en la mesa frente a la mirada curiosa.

\- Ábrela – Ordenó viendo como su emplumado amigo lo dudaba – En verdad, no es nada malo

\- Contigo nunca se sabe, dientón – Soltó abriendo la bolsa emocionado.

Cupcakes adornados de corazones y bastones de dulce estaban en una de las dos cajas, emocionando más que nada a quien quería probarlas.

Siguiendo la segunda caja, sentía un olor fuerte, "¿romero?" pensó pues era lo primero que distinguió, más equivocado estaba, pues al abrirla un abrigo se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó groseramente

\- Es un pastel – Dijo irónicamente

El Pato bufó ante la contestación estirando el suéter con algo de agresión.

Desde días atrás lo aquejaba demasiado, caminar con dolor en sus plumas por el clima helado, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso, puesto que siendo él, el quejarse era diario.

Pero no para el conejo que lo conocía de siempre, sabía que el dolor se volvía recurrente, así que pensó por mucho tiempo que regalar, y al encontrar el suéter, lo compró sin dudar.

Blanco como su pelaje, siendo de algodón, con un pequeño detalle cocido se leyó

"Feliz navidad, Daffy"

No era muy notable, para cualquier mirada, necesitabas mirar fijamente las mangas.

El pato lo miró tan detenidamente que el principal sentía la ansiedad latente. Todo ese silencio, durando unos segundos, paso al pato vistiéndolo con apuro.

Caminó sin hablar hasta un espejo haciendo al conejo crispar por su comportamiento

\- eeeeh… ¿T-Todo bien Lucas? – Preguntó intentando esperar una respuesta viendo al pato correr en línea recta.

Corrió hacia el conejo de manera apresurada haciéndolo espantar de manera inesperada.

Depositando un beso sin medida ni cuidado hizo al conejo tensarse por su acto; duraría unos segundos, pensó cerrando ojos, siendo que Bugs al entenderlo no mostró más decoro, Continuaron el beso unos segundos más hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

Y así tenemos un cuento de la festividad, terminando con un beso y una  
_FELIZ NAVIDAD_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O

He tenido muchos problemas publicando así que lamento si tengo que volver a cambiar esto por cuarta vez.

Quiero una segunda parte con M porque amo poner a esa pareja en sus encuentros, pero pues quisiera saber su opinión, más que nada por que está en "K" entonces no quiero penalizaciones.  
LOS AMO! Feliz navidad!


	2. Algo más fuerte

CONTENIDO "M" (+17)

Disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No paso poco tiempo para que las cosas escalaran velozmente.

Los looney continuaron sus besos, arrebatándose el aire con gusto y sin despecho.

Su pelaje se sentía caluroso, pero nada que los cartoons no desearan sentir presurosos, subieron las escaleras de manera rápida, sin dejar las caricias para nada, eran pasos torpes y algo golpeados, todo sin aumentar la distancia que habían creado.

Ya era navidad y podían sent-

-Eeeh doc, ¿Puedes callarte por un momento? – Soltó el conejo

-Si, vete a contar la noche de la abuelita y el pájaro – Comentó el pato azotando la puerta de su habitación dejando fuera quien narraba.

La habitación se encontraba oscura, ya era de madrugada en esos momentos y el frio hacía notar la época en la que se encontraban, sus cuerpos emanaban calor por igual debido al deseo que se provocaban.

Sin encender las luces de la habitación pasaron a la cama, se conocían desde hace años, no era ni su primera ni su última vez, y debido a la felicidad del momento sabían exactamente donde tocar y cuando provocando al otro gemir en respuesta volviéndolo una tonta y cursi competencia para poder generar dulces sonidos por parte del otro.

-D-Daff, n-no – Dijo algo desafiante el peliblanco sintiendo como el miembro de su compañero jugueteaba a entrar dentro de él. No es que lo odiara, nada de eso, simplemente no podía dar la victoria tan fácil al pato, no después de haber dejado el set por él, mínimo deseaba una petición, algo de dificultad o algo de mérito del emplumado.

-Calla, dientón – Sacó groseramente forzando mas la posición dejando al otro boca abajo, era tan brusco a veces que sacaba una fuerza que hasta él llegaba a desconocer.

Sin pensarlo más prosiguió generando un sonoro gemido de placer y algo de sorpresa por parte del principal, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía en ese momento, todo el día lo había odiado, maldecido y hasta si pudiera golpearlo, pero ahora estaba ahí, preguntándose como el conejo podía sacar todos sus sentimientos de golpe, como podía cambiar su día tan solo aparecer. - ¡Lucas! – Escuchó gritar y paró de golpe. Se había sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos sin notar que había estado empujando poco a poco el cuerpo debajo de él a la orilla de la cama a punto de tirarlo.

Un momento de silencio se dio sintiendo como de repente las patas traseras del conejo lo empujaban del otro lado de la cama dejándolo sentado en la otra esquina.

-Mucha diversión para el pato – Dijo algo molesto al ver la poca consideración de su compañero tomándolo de sus piernas jalándolo hasta dejarlo boca arriba debajo de él – Me toca, duck – Soltó entrando de golpe sacando un quejido de su compañero

-¡Despreciable! – Gritó sintiendo incomodidad debido a la poca preparación

-Eeeeeh, Casi me tiras, creo que es justo, Daff – Replicó comenzando a moverse haciendo que el pato jadeara de placer poco después.

Ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentirse bien, era la química entre ambos, pasara lo que pasara podían provocar placer en el otro de manera automática, hacer que el contrario pasara de un mal día a un día increíble y viceversa, tener tanto poder en las emociones del otro, pocos entendían eso, por mucho tiempo ellos tampoco lo hacían, pero al darse por vencidos pudieron entender lo agradecidos que estaban por estar juntos, algo que ninguno quería perder. - "no quiero perder…" – pensó fugazmente Lucas aun gimiendo débilmente debido a los certeros golpes en su interior que propiciaba el conejo – B-B-Bugs! – Soltó intentando llegar a la cómoda de su lado haciendo que el principal se moviera más rápido intentando cesar las fuerzas de su pareja, pero al ver que no lo lograba disminuyó un poco viendo lo importante que era llegar al mueble, aún sin saber para qué exactamente.

Daff atinó a abrir el cajón de su pequeña mesa sacando lo que parecía una caja negra "¿Anillos?" Pensó fugazmente Bugs parando, descartó la idea de inmediato viendo que la caja era un poco mas ancha que lo que normalmente eran las de proposición.

-Feliz navidad conejo tonto – Soltó jadeando entre palabras, hundiendo su pico en la almohada aún débil sintiendo a Bugs dentro de él. No quería que pareciera que lo había olvidado, no ahora, no quería que pensara que no le importaba, u olvidarlo y no saber cuándo dársela.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ahora, Duck? – sonrió el contrario pensando en el pésimo momento en que había optado por hacerlo. Aún así tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió de manera delicada generando un silencio en el cuarto.

Daff no sabía que hacer, el sonido de sus respiraciones lo hacía más incomodo, parecía que no le había gustado – Si no te gus- a-ah! – Gimió de golpe al sentir como Bugs volvía a moverse sin dejar de sostener la caja.

-Es hermoso, Lucas – Sonrió tontamente recargando su peso sobre su pareja – Lo usaré siempre – Un beso posicionando en la mejilla bastó para poner completamente rojo al pato.

-¡No es para tanto, orejón! – Gritó en la almohada sosteniéndola firmemente ocultando su sonrojo.

Unos pequeños broches con forma de zanahorias habían aparecido al abrir dicha caja, Daffy los había pensado para esa noche pero su enojo se interpuso para dárselos, quería que los usara en su presentación de navidad, aunque no negaría que en cualquier ocasión se vería bien en Bugs, ya sean como mancuernas o como broches de cuello, y el conejo lo sabía, sabía que había tomado una buena elección al regresar y que ahora más que nada deseaba darle todo de él a ese adorable cartoon que por ahora se encontraba debajo del mismo gimiendo dulcemente.

Si, había sido una increíble navidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me van a odiar, pero pues viajé mucho, antier fue mi compleaños y fue un caos. deseaba entrar y publicar TODO, espero y mi uni me de tiempo.

GRACIAS POR LEER! los adoro muchisimoooo!

Espero y les gustara 3


End file.
